playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JPBrigatti/PSASBR Fake Vincent Brooks Moveset
Vincent Brooks is the main character of Catherine and a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. .http://playstationallstarsbattleroyale.com/All-Stars#12 Biography F*CKING BLOCKS, I'M GONNA CLIMB THE SH*T OUTTA YOU! *Vincent is a lifelong bachelor trying to escape the pressures of adult life: his job, his love life, the prospect of marriage... His only goal seems to be drifting aimlessly through life. While his girlfriend Katherine wants him to settle down and marry her, he still wants the freedom of the single life. However, After meeting the enigmatic beauty, Catherine, his life is dragged into a waking and sleeping nightmare. THE LEGACY OF VINCENT BROOKS *''Catherine'' Arcade Opening Rival Ending Gameplay As Vincent doesn't fight, he is an INCREDBLY unique character. He can summon blocks to help him through the battle. Movelist center (Square Moves) *'Pillow Combo' - - Vincent hits the opponents with his pillow. *'Block Move' - or + - Vincent moves a Block fowards, damaging whoever get in his way. *'Block Fall' - + - A block falls above Vincent. He avoids it, but the opponents don't. *'Falling Down' - + - Vincent makes a small leap and immeditly falls, damaging the opponent underneath him. *'Aerial Pillow Combo' - (Air) *'Aerial Block Move' - or + (Air) *'Aerial Block Fall' - + (Air) *'Aerial Falling Down' - Down (Air) center (Triangle Moves) *'Pillow Dash' - - Vincent dashes fowards and hits the opponent with a storng pillow attack.. *'Monster Block' - or + - A monster block appears and moves itself forward. *'Upwards Pillow' - + - Vincent does a pillow slash in an upwards motion. *'Trap Block' - + - Vincent puts a trap block on the ground. The spikes strike whn someoe steps on top of it. This move can damage vincent, so be careful. *'Aerial Pillow Dash' - (Air) *'Aerial Monster Block' - or + (Air) *'Aerial Upwaeds Pillow' - + (Air) *'Aerial Trap Block' - + (Air) - Chuck slams his I.E.D in the opponent's head. center (Circle Moves) *'Whiskey' - - Vincent drinkes a bottle of whiskey. He will gain more AP by each move hit. However after some time he will puke, and the effect will be gone. It also ends earlier when Vincent uses a Super Move. *'Whiskey Bottle Throw' - or + - Vincent throws a whiskey bottle in the opponent. *'Spring Block' - + - Vincent jumps into a spring block, launching him on the air. This move is good for traversal only. *'Bomb Block' - + - Vincent deploys a bomb block which explodes after some time. *'Aerial Whiskey' - (Air) *'Aerial Whiskey Bottle Throw' - or + (Air) *'Aerial Spring Block' - + (Air) *'Aerial Bomb Block' - + (Air) (Throws) *'Pillow Throw' - or - Vincent grabs the opponent and hits with his pillow. *'Upwards Pillow Throw' - - Same as Pillow Throw, but upwards *'Downwards Pillow Throw' - - Same as Pillow Throw, but downwards (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) *'Katherine Fall' - (Level 1): Katherine appears and trips forwards, killing the opponent *'Super Block Fall' - (Level 2): An entire stage falls above Vincent. He dodges it, but opponents caught will be killed *'Nightmare Time' - (Level 3): A cinematic. Vincent is shown climbing an stage and escaping. The other characters below look confused, until they fall out of the stage, killing them exept for Vincent, who stands into the exit. Intros and Outros Introduction *Vincent exits the elevator and lands on stage. Winning Screen *Exits the stage, chering for himself. Losing Screen *He falls down the stage and dies, while the screen says: "Love is Over" Quotes *'Character Select' **"Let's go already." **"Last night's dream, again!?" *'Pre-match' **"...What the hell is this place? *'Item Pick-Up' **"I can use this." **"Whoa, i got it!" *'Successful KO' **"Hell yeah!" **"Now how do i get out of here?" **"Nothing can scare me now!" *'Respawn' **"Now is not the time to be dead. **"I'm... Still Alive? *'Using Katherine Fall' **"Katherine!" *'Using Super Block Fall' **"Oh my god!" *'Using Nightmare Time' **"Okay, time to get the hell out of here." Costumes Normal Vincent The default appearance of Vincent. He appears with his costume outside his nightmare. Nightmare Vincent Unlocked at Level 10, him as he appears in hi nightmares. Shadow of Vincent Vincent a he appars as the Shadow of Vincent boss. This is part of the Pre-Order costumes. Minion Katherine *She can be unlocked by reaching Rank 8 With Vincent Brooks. DLC Minion Catherine *Donload at ps store. Gallery Vincent.jpg|Vincent's look for PlayStation All-Stars NVincent.jpg|Nightmre Vincent ShadowofVincent.jpg|Shadow of Vincent Trivia *He, along with Fat Princess and Sackboy are the only characters that actually don't fight i their respective games. *Also, along with Kat & Dusty and Sly Cooper, is the thir character to be in a cel-shading animation. Category:Blog posts